


But the wind goes right through you

by roby_lia



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roby_lia/pseuds/roby_lia
Summary: Faraday darebbe la propria mano sinistra per tornare indietro nel tempo e strepitare a gran voce che quella era una pessima idea.Perché in verità diedero tutti il loro consenso e quindi arrivarono davvero altri cavalli, qualche mucca e pure qualche pecora, per la gioia del grande capo.Ma ovviamente doveva esserci pure qualcuno che si prendesse cura di tutte quelle bestie, i psuedo-turni che facevano per guardare i loro quattro cavalli di numero non sarebbero più bastati.Ergo, insieme a loro arrivò anche Vasquez.





	

**But the wind goes right through you**  
   
A Joshua Faraday non dispiaceva la sua vita.  
Era riuscito a trovare un lavoro che non lo faceva ripiegare ogni due per tre sul whiskey dalla noia e non doveva barare a poker per pagarsi le bollette.  
Cioè, non che non facesse più quelle cose, ma ormai erano diventati veri e propri piaceri della vita più che l’unico modo per tirare avanti che conosceva.  
…e poi essere pagati per sparare alle cose e dare spettacolo della propria bravura era probabilmente il lavoro che più gli si addiceva.  
Inoltre, stranamente, poteva dire di andate discretamente d’accordo con tutto il resto della compagnia, cosa abbastanza insolita per uno come lui, che si era sempre definito un lupo solitario, con come unici amici nella vita Jack e le sue preziose Ethel e Maria (e anche il caro vecchio amico Jack D, se deve essere davvero del tutto sincero).  
Sam Chisolm era il grande capo della baracca, sceriffo federale ormai in pensione ma ancora un artista con un paio di pistole in mano.  
Il suo migliore amico e secondo in comando era Goodnight Robicheaux in persona, fenomenale e pluridecorato cecchino dell’esercito, almeno finché il disturbo da stress post-traumatico non l’aveva costretto a ritirarsi. Tutti conoscevano il suo problema ma nessuno era autorizzato a parlarne tranne Chisolm, se le cose erano messe davvero male, e Billy.  
Nessuno sa davvero come Goodnight e Billy Rocks si siano incontrati. La storia che raccontano più spesso concerne una rissa da bar, qualche idiota che dice la cosa sbagliata e i pantaloni di Goodnight che si fanno improvvisamente troppo stretti, perché la vista di Billy che lancia i suoi coltelli farebbe diventare i pantaloni più stretti a chiunque, o perché ci si sta cagando addosso dalla paura o perché è la scena più sexy sulla faccia della Terra se sei Goody.  
Il nonno del gruppo Faraday davvero non aveva idea da dove spuntasse. Jack Horne era un eremita mezzo pazzo e probabilmente mezzo orso, ma in grado di trovare praticamente qualunque –e chiunque- cosa ovunque.  
Il suo primato viene messo costantemente alla prova da Red Harvest, poco più che un ragazzino sempre alla ricerca di una nuova avventura, capace di mangiare qualunque cosa e imbattibile con arco e frecce. C’è davvero da chiedersi come fanno ad andare così d’accordo quei due.  
Quindi sì, la compagnia non era male, la paga quasi spropositata e il lavoro addirittura divertente, soprattutto quando c’era Teddy in giro. Vederlo irritare tutti con le sue domande e, dopo anni di lezione, ancora non riuscire a sparare in modo decente faceva morire dal ridere.  
La vita, insomma, era una favola, almeno finché le cose non iniziarono ad andare _troppo_ bene.  
Il poligono di tiro andava alla grande, i tornei di paintball dei week-end erano idolatrati dai ragazzini tanto quanto dagli adulti, i corsi di sopravvivenza nei boschi e caccia di Horne e Red attiravano survivalisti esaltati da ogni dove, Billy si teneva occupato con corsi di difesa personale in città e come se non bastasse, nelle caldi estate venivano puntualmente reclutati come intrattenimento nel sempre pieno campeggio per i bambini di Emma Cullen, che sfruttava il periodo per trascinare anche suo marito Matthew a prendere una boccata di aria fresca invece che pensare sempre al suo lavoro di avvocato.  
E, ovviamente, proprio quando le cose erano praticamente perfette Chisolm se ne esce con quella che sarà l’idea peggiore del millennio, almeno dal punto di vista di Faraday: ingrandire l’attività con un maneggio, e magari pure qualche mucca e pecore, che ne dite ragazzi?  
Faraday darebbe la propria mano sinistra per tornare indietro nel tempo e strepitare a gran voce che quella era una pessima idea.  
Perché in verità diedero tutti il loro consenso e quindi arrivarono davvero altri cavalli, qualche mucca e pure qualche pecora, per la gioia del grande capo.  
Ma ovviamente doveva esserci pure qualcuno che si prendesse cura di tutte quelle bestie, i psuedo-turni che facevano per guardare i loro quattro cavalli di numero non sarebbero più bastati.  
Ergo, insieme a loro arrivò anche Vasquez.  
   
A suo discapito Faraday deve dire che non era esattamente lucido la prima volta che l’ha incontrato.  
La sera prima aveva avuto la pessima idea di fare baldoria con Goody (come faccia quel vecchio gufo ad avere ancora un fegato funzionante è un mistero bello e buono) che ovviamente era finita con una scazzottata contro i cattivi di turno e dei tremendi postumi per la mattina dopo, con qualcosa come solo due ore e mezza di sonno alle spalle.  
Quindi sì, arrivare al lavoro con il cervello assediato da una pessima banda folk, un occhio pesto e lo stomaco in subbuglio per trovare un fottuto cowboy a cavallo del _suo_ Jack come se fosse nato per farlo non migliora certo la giornata.  
E di certo non aiuta che la sua irritazione si scontri con un sorriso amichevole e un balzo atletico del nuovo arrivato, che dopo aver dato un buffetto al _suo_ Jack, gli viene incontro.  
E mentre si avvicina Faraday realizza che non è solo _un_ cowboy.  
È un metro e novanta di fisico da paura e sorriso affascinante di cowboy.  
“Hey amigo! Sono Vasquez, piacere di conoscerti”  
…un metro e novanta di fisico da paura, sorriso affascinate _e_ accento sexy di cowboy.  
Faraday riesce a pensare solo _cazzo_ , e spera proprio di non averlo detto anche a voce alta.  
   
   
Dopo un primo incontro in cui, _forse_ , Faraday non ha mostrato esattamente tutto il suo fascino ( _forse_ non è stato poi così sincero e _forse_ era ancora ubriaco marcio. E forse, se Dio vuole, non era _così_ tanto bevuto da insultare sua madre ma è abbastanza certo che le cose non gli siano andate altrettanto bene per il suo paese d’origine) ci vuole un po’ di tempo perché le cose si assestino tra di loro.  
E di certo non aiuta il fatto che quel tale non solo era sexy e ci sapeva fare coi cavalli, ma aveva pure carattere, doveva riconoscerlo, mentre ribatteva ogni sua battuta stupida con una ancora più stupida. E non dovrebbe essere legale essere sexy _e_ simpatici nei suoi confronti, soprattutto per il bene di tutt’altro tipo di cavallo.  
Ha cercato ogni più piccolo dettaglio per non farselo piacere, potrebbe aver persino dato un’occhiata di nascosto hai suoi documenti nell’ufficio di Chisolm, ma non ne è uscito con niente.  
Letteralmente niente, Chisolm l’ha scoperto prima ancora che potesse leggere il suo vero nome e l’ha cacciato fuori a calci, per poi incastrarlo a dare lezioni gratis a Teddy per le prossime due settimane.  
Che comunque dev’essere un nome assai imbarazzante per farsi chiamare _Vasquez_ al suo posto.  
Sì, decisamente ha la faccia da uno con uno stupido nome.  
E un corpo sexy.  
E un accento ancora più sexy.  
E anche la sua faccia ha un che più sexy che stupido.  
Faraday grugnisce e lascia cadere la testa sul tavolo con un tonfo, sperando che postumi da sbronza passino presto.   
   
   
Le cose tra loro comunque in un certo modo riescono a…crescere.  
La prima cosa che cresce è senza dubbio il loro conto al bar di fiducia, non accadrà mai che un messicano riesca a battere un irlandese in una gara di bevute, poco ma sicuro.  
Poi di certo cresce la tensione nei pantaloni di Faraday che, per quanto ci provi, proprio non riesce a non andare ad importunare l’altro ogni volta che ha un minuto libero.  
Soprattutto per trovarlo nell’atto di drogare il suo cavallo, si dice, questo spiegherebbe tutto.  
Beccarlo mezzo nudo e fischiettante mentre si dà una ripulita dopo aver fatto nascere il primo vitellino di quella che ormai è conosciuta come l’attività dei Magnifici Sette invece, è un assoluto caso.  
   
   
Per tirare le somme, ci sono tante cose che Faraday può accettare.  
Può accettare di non essere il migliore pistolero del gruppo, Chisolm è risaputo essere in testa alla classifica.  
Può accettare di perdere a carte, se è tra amici, s’impone di non barare, magari è ubriaco marcio e _ehi! Di chi è quel culo fantastico?_  
Ciò che non può accettare è che Jack, il suo Jack, il suo amatissimo e venerato Jack, prenda in simpatia quel cowboy messicano.  
Jack è sempre stato un cavallo sveglio che nessuno, tranne Faraday, ha mai potuto ammansire. Nemmeno Red con tutto il suo abracadabra da comanche è mai riuscito a scroccargli un passaggio.  
Invece a questo Vasquez bastano un paio di paroline in spagnolo e Jack diventa il cavallo più docile del mondo.  
E Faraday vorrebbe tanto, ma proprio tanto, che quella cantilena della sua voce non gli resti appiccicata in testa, così potrebbe far finta di nulla quando si sveglia la mattina e _merda, ho bisogno di una doccia fredda_ di nuovo _._  
E potrebbe dire di non avere ancora nelle orecchie –e nei lombi, soprattutto nei lombi- quella cadenza da far tremare le ginocchia e indurire qualcos’altro mentre finisce il lavoro.  
_Stupido cavallo_ , è spesso tutto quello che riesce a pensare mentre riprende fiato con l’acqua calda che gli scorre addosso, _stupido cavallo, stupido cowboy e stupido accento._  
   
   
   
Le cose cambiano una sera come tante altre. Faraday si era attardato più del solito per aiutare Goody e Billy a pulire i fucili del tiro al piattello (e forse, solo forse, fare qualche vaga e ipotetica domanda su come si sono conquistati l’un l’altro, come facciano a far funzionare la loro storia e cose così) eppure Vasquez era ancora nel recinto, fischiettando e parlando in spagnolo a Jack.  
Prima ancora che se ne renda conto Faraday si è appoggiato sulla sbarra del recinto con le braccia, godendosi l’aria fresca della sera, il motivetto sconosciuto ma stranamente dolce e la semplice pace della scena.  
“Il tuo Jack ha bisogno di sgranchirsi per bene le zampe, guero, ti va di andare a fare un giro?”  
E c’è qualcosa di stranamente liberatorio nel lasciare l’adrenalina scorrere, sentire i muscoli di Jack guizzare sotto di sé e la risata di Vasquez che riesce comunque a superarlo con un “Vai chica” sussurrata alla sua cavalla.  
Quella è la prima volta che forse parlano veramente, da sobri e senza aver niente da dimostrare uno all’altro.  
E forse quella è anche la prima volta che Faraday ammette con sé stesso che non lo trova solo sexy, che forse è qualcosa di più quello che vuole e forse ne è fottutamente terrorizzato perché non gli era mai capitato di pensare concretamente cose come “vorrei che questa persona non uscisse mai più dalla mia vita” da sobrio.  
Poi, grazie al cielo, trova una fiaschetta di whiskey nella sella di Jack e le cose tornano alla loro normalità.  
E normalità diventa ormai il loro continuo battibeccare, esagerare insieme davanti all’ennesima pinta di troppo e cercare sempre di dimostrare chi è migliore dell’altro con una sfida a chi spara meglio e più velocemente davanti al resto della brigata.  
“Dieci dollari che Faraday finisce per primo”  
“Non saprei Billy, neanche Vasquez se la cava male”  
“Non stavo parlando della gara di tiro, Goody”  
“…oh”  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Vasque e Farady hanno giurato e spergiurato che nessuno mai saprà davvero come sono iniziate le cose fra loro. Tutto ciò che fanno intendere è che c’entravano Jack, parole in spagnolo e Faraday che strilla “E comunque scommetto che hai un nome stupidissimo!!”  
Ciò che però non possono evitare è di essere beccati in atteggiamenti tutt’altro che consoni da Billy e Goody che ovviamente, per vendicarsi del fatto che avevano dissacrato il _loro_ di ripostiglio perfetto per imboscarsi di nascosto, hanno reso la notizia pubblica con un “Finalmente stanno scopando! Teddy mi devi cinquanta dollari! Altro che uccidersi a vicenda come dicevi tu!”  
*  
*  
*  
_Qualche anno dopo_  
*  
*  
*  
“… è questa è la storia di come Zio Joshua e zio V si sono messi insieme. Ora da bravi, slegatemi come avevamo pattuito, sì?”  
Angelique, la maggiore, lo guarda con un’espressione da “ma per chi ci hai preso” tale e quale a quella del padre adottivo Billy. Le altre tre piccole pesti ridacchiano impunemente.  
Mentre Faraday cerca d’ingegnare velocemente un modo per convincerli a liberarlo sente la porta di casa che si apre.  
“Sono arrivato! Guero? Niños y Niñas?”  
“Siamo qua zio V!”  
Vasquez li raggiunge, fermandosi sulla porta della sala per osservare perplesso la scena.  
“Abbiamo giocato agli indiani e ai cowboy”  
“E gli indiani hanno vinto”  
“Puedo ver[[1]](https://d.docs.live.net/6e7b2087cc15f4b5/Documents/WnP/But%20the%20wind%20goes%20right%20through%20you.doc#_ftn1)”  
“Ma poi Red è dovuto andare via”  
“Però ci ha detto di non slegarlo finché non saresti arrivato a casa, perché ti piacciono anche a te questi giochi”  
“Chissà se piace anche a papà e papa giocare al bondage”  
Vasquez non era bravo con i bambini. Non sapeva mai come comportarsi con loro e finiva sempre per insegnare, involontariamente sia chiaro, parolacce in spagnolo e sentirle quindi dai genitori di turno (oltre che da Chisholm, Horne e pure Emma se la donna è nei paraggi).  
Era Faraday quello che sapeva come tenerli a bada, con trucchi di magia e battute stupide.  
Quindi sentire parole del genere fuoriuscire dalla bocca della prole di Goody e Billy gli fa venire improvvisamente voglia di fuggire seduta stante in Messico e lasciare Faraday ad affrontare le conseguenze. In fondo era stato _lui_ a proporsi come babysitter, ed era stato _lui_ a invitare Red ad aggiungersi al pomeriggio di giochi  
Ma è anche abbastanza sicuro che il Messico non sia abbastanza lontano per sfuggire a Goody e Billy.  
Probabilmente non c’è posto nell’intera galassia abbastanza lontano per sfuggire a Goody e Billy, soprattutto quando entrano in modalità genitori iperprotettivi.  
_Mierda._  
“Está bien pequeños plagas[[2]](https://d.docs.live.net/6e7b2087cc15f4b5/Documents/WnP/But%20the%20wind%20goes%20right%20through%20you.doc#_ftn2), cosa volete?”  
Un’ora di trattative, troppi terrificanti sorrisi angelici e due vaschette di gelato dopo, Faraday e Vasquez hanno finalmente la casa libera e, puntando soprattutto su un miracoloso mal di testa da gelato con affetto amnestico, forse riusciranno ad evitare di essere brutalmente e dolorosamente assassinati da Goody e Billy per aver traumatizzato i loro piccoli e dolci tesorini.  
“Questa Red me la paga –borbotta Faraday, lasciandosi cadere sul divano a pancia in giù, le energie esaurite- piccoli mostri malvagi”  
“Sempre detto io- ribatte Vasquez, iniziando a raccogliere i giocattoli sparsi per terra- sei tu quello che ci vede qualcosa di bello in quei demonios. Per quel che mi riguarda mi accontento di te come bambino troppo cresciuto, guero”  
“Ehi! Io non sono un bambino troppo cresciuto!”  
“Ti devo ricordare i protettori della galassia a cavallo di velociraptor?[[3]](https://d.docs.live.net/6e7b2087cc15f4b5/Documents/WnP/But%20the%20wind%20goes%20right%20through%20you.doc#_ftn3)” è la domanda in risposta, seguita da una maschera da hockey adeguatamente modificata (chi l’avrebbe mai detto che Horne era un mago del fai-dai-te con quelle zampe da orso che si ritrova?) e un maxi dinosauro di peluche viola (che V potrebbe aver casualmente vinto al tiro a segno del luna park in suo onore, ma questo Faraday è ben deciso a non confermarlo mai. O a smentirlo, se deve proprio essere sincero).  
“Punto primo, si chiamano Guardiani della Galassia, occhio alle maiuscole, e punto secondo tu dovresti sostenermi sempre in tutto, salute, malattie e balle varie”  
“Quello vale per la gente sposata, cabrón”  
“Bene, allora sposiamoci così la prossima volta non potrai nemmeno lontanamente pensare di scappare in Messico senza di me”  
“Io non ho assolutamente mai pensato una cosa del genere”  
“E invece sì, te l’ho letto in faccia”  
“Y desde cuándo se puede leer?[[4]](https://d.docs.live.net/6e7b2087cc15f4b5/Documents/WnP/But%20the%20wind%20goes%20right%20through%20you.doc#_ftn4)”  
“Non è così che mi convincerai ad imparare lo spagnolo”  
“Ho detto che ti sposerei solo per poter dire a tutti che sei uno schifo a fare proposte di matrimonio. Altro che migliore amante del mondo”  
“D’accordo allora, facciamolo! Così non potrai più abbandonarmi quando sono in pericolo di vita. E sappi che voglio usare i vestiti da principessa che Beth ci ha appena fatto promettere di indossare al suo compleanno”  
“Quello era ovvio, soprattutto perché così saranno Billy e Goody a pagarceli”  
“Esattamente”  
“E il tema saranno dinosauri spaziali e supereroi, estoy en lo cierto?[[5]](https://d.docs.live.net/6e7b2087cc15f4b5/Documents/WnP/But%20the%20wind%20goes%20right%20through%20you.doc#_ftn5)”  
“Mi sembra il minimo”  
“Como pensaba[[6]](https://d.docs.live.net/6e7b2087cc15f4b5/Documents/WnP/But%20the%20wind%20goes%20right%20through%20you.doc#_ftn6)”  
Già mezzo addormentato, Faraday sente distrattamente l’altro mormorare qualcosa, ma è talmente stanco che non riesce nemmeno a capire se sia spagnolo o meno.  
“Come?”  
“Devo farmi insegnare da Red i suoi nodi bondage per la luna di miele, no te parece?[[7]](https://d.docs.live.net/6e7b2087cc15f4b5/Documents/WnP/But%20the%20wind%20goes%20right%20through%20you.doc#_ftn7)”  
“…oh, sì decisamente”  
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
   
 

* * *

  
[[1]](https://d.docs.live.net/6e7b2087cc15f4b5/Documents/WnP/But%20the%20wind%20goes%20right%20through%20you.doc#_ftnref1) Posso vederlo

  
[[2]](https://d.docs.live.net/6e7b2087cc15f4b5/Documents/WnP/But%20the%20wind%20goes%20right%20through%20you.doc#_ftnref2) Va bene piccole pesti

  
[[3]](https://d.docs.live.net/6e7b2087cc15f4b5/Documents/WnP/But%20the%20wind%20goes%20right%20through%20you.doc#_ftnref3) …giuro di aver cercato di non lasciarmi trasportare ma, sì ehm, la cosa può avermi preso un po’ la mano

  
[[4]](https://d.docs.live.net/6e7b2087cc15f4b5/Documents/WnP/But%20the%20wind%20goes%20right%20through%20you.doc#_ftnref4) E da quando sai leggere

  
[[5]](https://d.docs.live.net/6e7b2087cc15f4b5/Documents/WnP/But%20the%20wind%20goes%20right%20through%20you.doc#_ftnref5) Ho ragione?

  
[[6]](https://d.docs.live.net/6e7b2087cc15f4b5/Documents/WnP/But%20the%20wind%20goes%20right%20through%20you.doc#_ftnref6) Come pensavo

  
[[7]](https://d.docs.live.net/6e7b2087cc15f4b5/Documents/WnP/But%20the%20wind%20goes%20right%20through%20you.doc#_ftnref7) Non credi?

   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   


**Author's Note:**

> …uhm. Se devo iniziare con le cose serie, le frasi in spagnolo sono state brutalmente tradotte da google, quindi prendetele con le pinze, e ma se mai qualcuno che sa lo spagnolo leggerà questa sottospecie di storia vorrà correggermi è più che il benvenuto.  
> Gli attori che cantano il tema del film è praticamente una delle cose più belle del mondo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W7EcMzC_eqg ergo non potevo non far fischiettare Vasquez, mentre da un’altra intervista (che ovviamente adesso non trovo) si parlava di come lui fosse il miglior cavallerizzo tra i due, quindi scusa Jack sei il cavallo migliore del mondo ma questa volta arrivi secondo.  
> Fine della parte seria e sì, il finale del film mi ha semplicemente devastato e io ho un debole per gli AU quindi da cosa nasce cosa e diavolo, certo potevano anche dargli un nome di battesimo a Vasquez.  
> Ora andrò a ritirarmi nel mio buio angolino a (scrivere un’altra tristissima storia su questi due quindi ritenetevi avvisati) morire male perché davvero non aveva nessuna intenzione d’iniziare a shippare quei due, e mi mancava proprio l’ennesima otp che mi distrugge quel poco che resta della mia sanità mentale.  
> Ringrazio chiunque sia riuscito ad arrivare fin quaggiù, ogni critica è accettata.
> 
> roby_lia
> 
>  
> 
> p.s.  
> Titolo della storia preso da Fairytale of New York, dei Pogues (giuro che non sto già ascoltando canzoni natalizie, ma credo che da oggi in poi ogni canzone dove due s’insultano eppure si amano l’assocerò a loro due perché sì) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pv0hlbWpa1w


End file.
